


Still as Stone

by Teatyme



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's a what if they were vamps instead fic, Short One Shot, may make it a series if i write more of the other crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatyme/pseuds/Teatyme
Summary: Dr. Carmilla is an engineer and a vampire. Only one of those things is particularly relevant to why exactly Jonny is still breathing when he really shouldn't be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Still as Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Halloween. I've been turning this around in my head for a while and decided to get it down. Basically my: what if Carmilla made the mechs vampires instead of cyborgs. Certainly would have been easier in theory but who am I to say. lol
> 
> Currently I've got some ideas for the rest of the gang, but Jonny was the most fleshed out of the ideas and its kinda fitting since he was the first mech. So here it is. End notes contain a couple misc extra details about the au.

It wasn’t cold when he woke, but the lack of something isn’t easily noticed. When accompanied by a too bright light right above and a weird sort of not-ache, it’s mostly shoved to the background. It takes a couple tries for his eyes to adjust and another to recognize where exactly he is. He gasps when it clicks and it brings along a whole new set of weird observations. The first being that while it doesn’t burn as it fills his lungs, he can tell the air is freezing. The temperature of it making it feel like a physical thing taking up space in his chest and that leads to the second observation. It feels like this was the first breath he’s taken in a while.

“Ah good, you’re up. I was a little worried I’d overdone it. Overcompensating for the last attempt you see.” The female voice comes from off out of view, but he doesn’t bother to look when the sound of heels clicking on the floor means they’re coming to him. A moment later a face appears above him and the bright spotlight is pushed to one side.

The bottom half of the doc’s face is tinted pink and her hand where it moved the light matches it. It clicks that she must not have been able to scrub all the blood off. His blood. The memories start to make themselves clear in the back of his mind and it occurs to him that maybe he hasn’t taken a breath in a while because he shouldn’t be able too.

His voice cracks as he uses it for the first time in however long it’s been. “What have you done...”

“I couldn’t let you die like that.” She doesn’t say what they both know. There’s no apology in her face, just the typical scientific curiosity and pride of a successful experiment mixed with the less typical intense look she’d give him but he could never place.

He doesn’t particularly remember how he had gotten from having a hole in his chest and the pain blanking out the thought that he’d die from this, to being in the Doc’s lab breathing again from lungs that used to be too damaged to work. It occurs to him that with how cold Carmilla keeps her lab the lack of it maybe should have been a tip off.

The strange feeling of breathing not-cold freezing air lessens after a moment and leaves room in his chest for something else. It’s not the same as the feeling of should-be-dead lungs being made to continue working. It’s too still. Outside of the rise and fall of his chest he might as well be a statue and just as cold. The heartbeat that would usually rush too loud to his own ears in the dead silence of the lab, vanished. His heart. The only thing about him that’s dead like it should be. A not really empty void where the organ sits cold and still and heavy as a lump of metal in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Other details I've got for this Au:  
> Being turned isn't a you've been bitten you become a vamp, its more a sliding scale. On one end its not enough venom/whatever and it doesn't work, the person dies/doesn't turn, and on the other its too much and the person ends up feral and all that fun stuff.  
> If I write more of this Au I think I'm going with that the mech's mechanism is what they were dying of before they were turned and its not quite right after the change. ie. jonny's heart not actually working post-change.


End file.
